The present invention relates generally to a dry land snowboard training device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which simulates snowboarding on dry land by providing a retrofit device for a conventional snowboard, or a manufactured snowboard containing the retrofit device, which is designed for use on a half pipe made of plywood or other non-snow surfaces.
Although snowboarding is most closely associated with skiing, snowboard riders come to the sport from a number of other sports including skateboarding, surfing, and sailboarding. Snowboarding had its earliest recorded start in the mid-1960's. Since then, steady progress was made in improving snowboard materials, design, and construction until the early 1980's, when the technological advances in the ski industry were adapted to snowboarding.
Entering the 1990's, there is an estimated 2,000,000 snowboarders in the United States alone. In 1992, that number is expected to double. The number of snowboards manufactured and sold has also increased. In 1991-92, Burton, the leading manufacturer in snowboards, made and sold approximately 90,000 new snowboards while Morrow, another manufacturer, made and sold approximately 29,000 new snowboards.
At first, ski resorts were reluctant to allow snowboarding. However, after insurance companies for the ski resorts determined that there was no significant difference in the danger of injuries to downhill skiers and to snowboard skiers, the number of resorts allowing snowboarding increased drastically. In 1990, approximately 95% of all resorts allowed snowboarding while only 40% allowed snowboarding just three years prior to that.
Snowboarding has been named the largest growing professional sport in both the United States and the world. Along with the increase in the number of participants in the sport, there has also been an increase in the number of competitions available to snowboarders. Therefore, there is a definite need for a dry land snowboard which is capable of moving in multiple directions and simulating edging on snow, in order to provide a means for practicing snowboarding without the snow.